uminekofandomcom-20200223-history
Legend of the Golden Witch/Plot Summary
October 4th and 5th, 1986. The Ushiromiya family has gathered on the private island of Rokkenjima for their annual family conference. Chief on the agenda concerns the struggle for the inheritance assets of the ailing family head, Kinzo. But as the family is trapped on the island by a typhoon, they receive a letter claiming to be from the rumored witch of the island, Beatrice, and mysterious events begin to occur. Chapter List Prologue BGM:' 薔薇' Rose (conversation),' Umineko no Naku Koro ni' (opening) Chofu Airport scene: 夏の扉 of Summer (character introduction),' HANE' Feathers (arriving of Rosa and Maria, airplane boarding),' Ride on' (airplane scene, second title) Arrival at Nijima Airport BGM: *'夏の扉 of Summer '(tied with Battler),' Towering_cloud_in_summer '(reunion with Jessica),' sea' (Kuwasama appears),' HANE Feathers' (on the high-speed boat),' sea' (slowed down boat),' 暗闇の刻 of Darkness' (Maria notices the shrine is gone),' Towering_cloud_in_summer' (the island is near) Arrival at Rokkenjima BGM: Novelette (picked up by Gohda), hope (rose garden), 白い影 Shadow (Battler helps Kanon), Novelette (brought over to the Guesthouse), Guesthouse BGM: てくてく Pace (Dining Hall, corridor), 夏の扉 of Summer (Shannon's introduction), 月夜 Night (Genji's introduction), 透百合 Sukashiyuri '(witch's portrait) Dining Room BGM: '月夜 Night '(seats' order), '薔薇 Rose '(Kinzo's study), 'てくてく Pace '(Lunch starts), '夏の扉 of Summer '(Krauss' and Nanjo's introduction), '透百合 Sukashiyuri '''(about Kinzo's history), '''Novelette (dinner and talking witch Gohda), 月夜 Night '(in the parlor), '隣死 Death's Door '(adults talk about the heritage), 'てくてく Pace (Krauss order Natsuhi to leave, she cries) Epitaph on the Portrait BGM: hope (Entrance Hall), '透百合 Sukashiyuri '(cousins in front of the portrait), '月夜 Night '(Shannon comes), '煉沙回廊 of Purgatory's Sands '(sibling's discussion), '薔薇 Rose '(Nanjo and Genji) Sandy Beach Letter and Umbrella Legend of the Gold Night of the Storm The Six Chosen by the Key Curtain-rise on Tragedy Occult The Two Who Are Close Boiler Room Beseiged The Golden Witch Notebook Fragment in a Wine Bottle Tea Party ??? End Roll The storm passed, and the leaden clouds that enshrouded the island for so long cleared away. From rifts between clouds sun beams shone, and yesterday's storm seemed like a lie. In the harbour, according to someone's wish, the seagulls returned once again and let their lively cries be heard. Afterwards, an inspection of the crime scene was performed by the policemen who came. The corpses of the children who were thought to have survived until the end were not found after all, but from the pieces of the corpses that were found in that unimaginably gruesome crime scene, the police had no choice but to conclude hopelessly that the lives of all of the eighteen people, including the children, were lost... how gruesome was the feast of the Witch? Thus, how beautiful the Golden Land is, is a tale that can only be told by them... there are no tales to tell to those who came after the feast had ended. They can only imagine what happened during those two days. However, the Witch was fickle. She did not bother herself to hide this tale that had no need of telling, and she allowed its transmission. Then, many years later. A strange wine bottle that had drifted on the waves to the pier of a neighbouring island was pulled out by a fisherman. Inside it was a thin, tightly rolled notebook fragment, written upon in crammed small letters. That was... this tale. People will know for the first time, through this notebook fragment, the enigma of the mystery-enshrouded October the 4th 1986, and the truth of those two days filled with strangeness. This incident was later called "The Rokkenjima Mass Murder Incident", "The Rokkenjima Eighteen Murders" or such, but connoisseurs of the world came to refer to it as "The Witch's Legend Serial Murders Incident". People who delved in the occult claimed that it was the aftermath of an corrupt ritual that had sealed the island, and spread the two days filled with mystery embellished and twisted beyond recognition through each and every person's interpretation. However, even with all their interpretations, they will not be the ones to reach the truth of this incident. And even though the notebook fragment in the wine bottle will tell of this incident filled with mystery, it won't be telling it with the truth. That's right, perhaps not even the writer of the notebook knew the truth.. it's possible that she wanted to know the truth. According to the name written down, her name is Ushiromiya Maria. Furthermore, as the result of an all-out police investigation, concerning Maria, a body part, a piece of her jaw was found. It was a precious instance where they managed to identify the owner of a body part through dentist medical records. Since in that gruesome situation there were countless body parts whose ownership or even provenance couldn't be determined, it can probably be said that this jaw was an extremely fortunate piece. The police, since the piece of jaw was damaged, and even though no other parts were discovered nor identified, judge it is hopeless to believe any are still alive. And so, let us tie this tale to the last sentence of the notebook fragment that Ushiromiya Maria left. "By the time you have read this, I will probably be dead. The only difference will be whether there is a body or not. You who have read this. Please find out the truth. That's my only wish." —— Ushiromiya Maria -- The truth of "The Witch's Legend Serial Murders Incident" has not been brought to light even today. Result Ushiromiya Krauss Died at the first twilight. Chosen by the key of the Golden Land, offered up as a sacrifice. Ushiromiya Rudolf Died at the first twilight. Chosen by the key of the Golden Land, offered up as a sacrifice. Ushiromiya Kyrie Died at the first twilight. Chosen by the key of the Golden Land, offered up as a sacrifice. Ushiromiya Rosa Died at the first twilight. Chosen by the key of the Golden Land, offered up as a sacrifice. Servant Shannon Died at the first twilight. Chosen by the key of the Golden Land, offered up as a sacrifice. Servant Gohda Died at the first twilight. Chosen by the key of the Golden Land, offered up as a sacrifice. Ushiromiya Eva Died at the second twilight. Pierced through the forehead by the "Stake of Asmodeus". Ushiromiya Hideyoshi Died at the second twilight. Pierced through the forehead by the "Stake of Beelzebub". Ushiromiya Kinzo Died at the fourth twilight. Forehead gouged by the "Stake of Mammon". Servant Kanon Died at the fifth twilight. Chest gouged by the "Stake of Satan". Servant Genji Died at the sixth twilight. Belly gouged by the "Stake of Lucifer". Attending Physician Nanjo Died at the seventh twilight. Knee gouged by the "Stake of Belphegor". Servant Kumasawa Died at the eighth twilight. Leg gouged by the "Stake of Leviathan". Beatrice the Witch Revived at the ninth twilight. She finally opens the door to the Golden Land. Ushiromiya Natsuhi Died at the ninth twilight. The Witch praised her nobility, and granted her the honor of a duel. Ushiromiya George Missing on the tenth twilight. The Witch, whose existence he recognized and whom he prostrated himself before, beckoned him to the Golden Land. Ushiromiya Jessica Missing on the tenth twilight. The Witch, whose existence she recognized and whom she prostrated herself before, beckoned her to the Golden Land. Ushiromiya Maria Missing on the tenth twilight. The Witch, whose existence she recognized and whom she prostrated herself before, beckoned her to the Golden Land. Ushiromiya Battler Missing on the tenth twilight. Would the Witch beckon him, he who didn't recognize her existence and denied her, to the Golden Land? The Witch will praise the wise, and should bestow four treasures in the Golden Land. There, they should resurrect the souls of the dead, resurrect the love that was lost. For, if what they desired were even a mountain of gold, it was not something for them to obtain. For George it was the fiancee he lost. For Jessica it was the person in her thoughts she lost. For Maria it was the love of her mother she lost. Sleep peacefully, Beatrice. A sleep from which no one shall disturb you again. The winner is the Golden Witch, Beatrice. All the eighteen people's time ran out before the riddle of the gold was solved. All eighteen people are dead. When the Seagulls cry, there are no survivors. Umineko no Naku Koro Ni. 07th expansion presents. Welcome to Rokkenjima. “WHEN THEY CRY 3” Category:Plot Summaries